To Painful For Kisses
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: What happens when Jinx has to get her wisdom teeth out? Find out! Shout out to Pandawith an ipod who gave me this idea!


**Hey guyyyysssssssssssss! :D**

**I'm back finally with one shots! The New You is done, and I have many of ideas! So lets start with an idea that a reader sent me! Shout out to Pandawith an ipod was her/his name. Who gave me an awesome idea via PM! So anyways onto the story! BTW: Since I am young and stuff I have never had to have my wisdom teeth out, so therefore I don't know exactly what to write so if I get something wrong just tell me and I will fix it.**

**No ones POV**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Jinx opened her eyes, but quickly closed them to the bright light. She had just had surgery to get her wisdom teeth out, and so far she wasn't having any pain. Over the years of villainy and not eating very good and other things, her wisdom teeth came in and were very bad. So instead of just putting her on an antiseptic, they sedated her. Her jaw felt very stiff, and she felt some discomfort in her mouth, but besides that she felt fine. Suddenly, through her closed eyes, something blocked the light. She slowly opened her eyes, to see Kid Flash. He smiled down at her and stroked her hair.

"Hey Jinxie, how ya' feelin'?" He said softly, smiling. She tries to answer, but her mouth is swollen, so she just closes her eyes and nods, indicating she is fine.

**Jinx's POV**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

After a couple more hours of dentists and not talking, me and Kid Flash walked out of the office and to the car. He got in the driver's seat, and started it up. As we got out onto the road, he grabbed my hand.

"You're so brave Jinxie. I remember getting my wisdom teeth out, and I almost ran scream from the room before they put me on antiseptic. I just nod and do a half laugh. Soon we pull into our apartment and he helps me get out. I snuggle into his side as he wraps his arms around me, supporting me. He smiles and kisses my head. I try to smile back, but my cheeks are still too swollen.

"Ha this was easy. I thought this would hurt bad." I think smugly.

**A couple hours later**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Wallace Rudolph West get back here so I can strangle you!" I scream at the now running Wally. The pain finally kicked in, and lets just say i'm ready to kill anyone in sight. And that means Wally.

" Jinxieeee! Please don't kill me! It isn't my fault your mouth hurts! Mine did to!" He says frantically, dodging me.

"I don't care! I want to kill someone, and you're conveniently here! NOW COME 'ERE!" I scream at him. I try to grab him he squeals and runs away.

"I'm sorry! I'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'mSORRY!" he yells as he runs away. Finally I get exhausted and lay down on the couch. My hands curl into fists at the pain.

Wally, now realizing I won't kill him, runs into the kitchen. He sheepily comes out with a painkiller med and a glass of water. He hands it to me and I grab it. I swallow the pill down and set the glass on the coffee table. He comes and sits by me and for a while, we sit in silence.

"You know you look cute with your face swelled up. Makes you look adorable." He says, turning and smiling at me. I feel heat run to my cheeks.

"I'm not adorable. I'm not a baby or a puppy. Don't call me that." I say. He chuckles and leans down. He kisses my forehead and stands up. He looks at his watch and smiles.

"You can eat now!" He says. I am up in a second.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" I say, running into the kitchen. I hear him chuckle as he follows me in.

When we finally finished eating, it was getting dark so we sat down on Wally's bed for a while. I sit with his arm around me, stroking my hair while I read. Suddenly I feel heat radiating from him, more than normal.

"H-Hey Jinx... Do you think... Well is your mouth well enough... You know to painful for..." He says stuttering. I smirk and I know what he is trying to say. I turn up to him and peck him on the lips. He smiles at me and I keep on reading.

I wake up to 2 things. One was Wally's arm around me. And the 2nd was agonizing pain. I grab onto Wally's arm, diggin my nail into his arm. He wakes up with a yelp.

"Jinx what the heck I was having such a good dreammm!" He complained like a child.

"Wally...My... Face... Hurts...Bad... Pain...Killers... Now... Or... You... Die..." I say through the pain. He is up in a second. In a flash (haha pun) he is back with a cup of water and a pill. I quickly take it.

I lay down on my back and grasp onto the sheets.

After a couple hours the pain finally subsides. I sit on the couch with Wally. I lay with my head in his lap while plays with my hair. I hear his communicator ring and I sigh. Wally stands up, lifting my head off his lap and setting it gently on the couch. I hear him talking. Then he comes back in and sits back down.

"Who was it?" I say.

"Robin just wanted to know if I could patrol tonight." He says. I sigh and nod.

**An hour later**

**TTTTTTTTTTT**

Wally puts on his Kid Flash uniform. He starts to walk out the door. I pull him back in for a kiss, then push him back out and slam the door. I settle on my bed and pick up my communicator. I play around with it for a little then sit up and cross my legs. I think back to the previous days.

_"Wally is so good to me. I feel bad for wanting to kill him... But the pain hurt like a-_" I stop myself before I think any bad words.

_"He takes care of me... Something I don't deserve for all I did. He gets my pills and comforts me_." I smile and lay back down. I close my eyes. and think "_When I wake up i'll have to give him a big kiss. I'm sure he'll enjoy that for a thank you gift."_

**Meh. Sorry for the crappy ending. It is like 2 in the morning. I'll upload this tomorrow. *yawn* Whelp i'm going to bed. Night.**

**Question of the story: Have you gotten your wisdom teeth out? I haven't.**


End file.
